


Too Far

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guude's tired of all the pranks pulled on him, so he decides to pull one of his own, but does he go Too Far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guude's POV

I sit at my computer, cleaning up another prank. Team Canada got me.... again. I'm so tired of all the pranks. 

I'm almost done cleaning up the prank when I get this idea. It's an amazing idea! I head to spawn town and call everyone on Skype. 

When everyone was there, multiple people started asking questions.

"Why did you insist on having a meeting at 3 AM?" Arkas asks

"What's so important?" Seth asks

"Guys" I pause and wait for everyone to quiet down "So I have an announcement. I'm leaving Mindcrack and YouTube, for good." I say, starting my prank

The call explodes with people laughing and joking. I sit at my desk and just listen to the chaos. 

"Ok well I'm leaving, thanks for the laugh, night." I hear some one say

Everyone leaves the call. They didn't believe me. 

I move my character to the middle of town hall and go into F5. I start recording. 

"Hey guys Jason here, so this isn't going to be an actual episode. So I'm leaving Mindcrack and YouTube, for good. I want to be able to spend more time with my wife and daughter. This will be my last video. Thanks for everything over the years guys. Goodbye." I say and end the recording. I edit and upload it. 

I sit back in my chair and stretch. I will not get on any social media, not talk to any of my online friends for a month. Maybe this will show them, for always pranking me. 

Random fan's POV

I get on YouTube and head to Guude's channel. There is only one new video, it's titled Hey Guys. I click on it, it is only 2 minutes long. I watch it four times, I'm in total disbelieve. he isn't actually leaving right? 

I scroll down to the comments. There is a very heated discussion and a bunch of farewells. Is this really happening?

I click the comment box and type,

Are you really leaving Guude. Please tell me this is just some cruel joke, you can't leave, we all love you and support you. Please don't leave.

I post the comment. He can't leave, what will Mindcrack be without him?

Pause's POV

I'm laying in bed watching videos on my iPad, I get a notification that Guude put out a video, I head to his channel and watch it. I sit there staring at the screen in disbelieve. He wasn't lying. he really is leaving.

I get up and run to my office. I open up Skype and post a message in the group chat.  
(P- Pause)(B- Beef)(Ba- Baj)(A- Arkas)(Az- Anderz)

P: watch the video on Guude's channel, he wasn't lying he really is leaving.

B: he really wasn't joking. what are we going to do?

Ba: I don't know man, what can we do?

A: who will be in charge of Mindcrack now?

Az: I nominate Beef

P: I second that ^

Ba: agreed. what do you think Beef?

B: I could try I guess.

Ba: we can officially announce this in a few days when everything blows over. Maybe Guude will have changed his mind by then. 

P: we can only hope.

I close out of the chat. Why would he leave? I must know. I call him on Skype. He doesn't answer, I try three more times before giving up. 

How could Guude just leave like that? why would he leave without telling us anything and just disappearing? is there really any hope now? What will Mindcrack be without our fearless leader?


	2. Chapter 2

Guude's POV

It has been a week since I started the prank. The first few days were great, I spent time with my daughter and my wife. We went to the beach the first day. 

But now I feel like I'm starting to go crazy. I haven't recorded anything or even touched my computer all week. It's driving me crazy, I don't know if I can make it a whole month. I'm actually kinda worried about how the Mindcrack guys are doing. I bet they put either Beef or Baj in charge. 

I really need to find something to do, maybe i'll read a book. yeah, that's a good idea. 

I was 5 chapters into my book when my daughter came up to me.

"Daddy, why don't you talk to your friends anymore, or play that game?" she asked

"It's nothing sweetie, I'm gonna play and talk to them soon." I say

"Ok" she says before walking out of the room.

I go back to reading but can't focus. I really miss the guys, I miss gaming in general, maybe i'll practice Mario Kart later. God knows I need the practice.

Beef's POV

We had announced me as the leader yesterday. It's already taking a toll on me, I don't know how Guude ever did it. All the guys are great but they are hard to control during the meetings. 

Today we are recording a UHC. 

"Guys can we get in a circle so we can assign teams?" I ask.

Some move to start a circle, others continue to derp about. I sigh loudly. They had all taken damage at this point. I typed in the command to regenerate health.

"GUYS" I basically yell. 

They all gathered in a circle, muttering apology's.

"Alright Seth run the teams command please." I say

"Ok, first team is me and Anderz, next is Pause and Etho." Seth has to pause when everyone cheers and calls hacks.  
"Next is Zisteau and Doc, next is Beef and Kurt, next is Baj and Genny, next is Nebris and MC, next is BTC and Pak, next is Vechs and Chad, next is Millbee and Pyro, and last is Bdubs and Aurey." Seth finishes and everyone cheers. 

"Everyone ready?" I ask

I get a bunch of yeah's so I start recording. 

"Welcome to UHC season 22! for this season we are on random teams of 2. There will be day and night cycles, the map is 2,000 by 2,000. Potions of regeneration and strength 2 are banned, ghasts will drop gold, I think that's all, good luck and have fun!" I say trying to act joyful, but I'm very stressed right now. 

Everyone cheers and pauses their recordings. They instantly start talking and messing around. Sigh. 

"Alright guys" I say, but no one hears

"GUYS" I yell. They all stop  
"Stand still for a few minutes please." I add, sighing in frustration. 

I type in the command for health regeneration again.   
"Alright Seth teleport us." I say 

We all teleport away. After making sure everyone was with their respective partners, we all get into separate Skype calls. I call Kurt.

"Hey Kurt." I say with a sigh

"You ok Beef?" Kurt asks

"I really don't know man, I'm so tired and stressed, I don't know how Guude ever did this." I admit, I hadn't really expressed my concerns. 

"I don't know how he did either, that must be really stressful, especially with this particular group." 

"Yeah" I say with a sigh.

I bring up chat and type

3....  
2....  
1....  
GAME STARTING NOW

I take so much stupid damage, I can't focus. I end up dying to a skeleton, leaving the IronKurtain alone, which I felt bad about. 

I leave the Skype chat up, but push my chair away from my computer slightly. I don't know how much more of this I can take, this is so stressful. I can't even play UHC properly. I've also fallen behind on videos. I haven't recorded a Mindcrack episode in a few days. I just can't bring myself to do it. Ugh.

Kurt's POV

I died to Pause and Etho. I knew I still had some time till the after game talk, so I called Beef on Skype.

"Hi Beef" I say

"Hey Kurt, what do you need?" Beef asks. 

He sounds so tired and stressed.

"I just wanted to know how you are doing." I say

"So... no problems... nothing I need to take care of?" 

"No, seriously Dan, I'm worried about you." I say. I used his real name, I barely ever do that. 

"I, I just don't know Kurt. This is almost to much. I haven't recorded an episode of Mindcrack in a few days and I haven't been able to record any of my group content yet. There is so much behind the scenes stuff that goes on." Beef says 

"How about I help you with some of the stuff and I do an ABBA rules with you tomorrow." I suggest

"That would be amazing, thank you so much Kurt." 

"No problem." I reply. 

My Skype rings, it's the group call. 

"I'll talk to you later to discuss some stuff, I'm gonna join the group call." I say

"Alright, I'm gonna join to." Beef says before hanging up.

I join the call and it is a bunch of noise. I feel so bad for Beef, I've never seen him this stressed, it really worries me. 

Random fan's POV

Guude had stopped putting out video's and tweeting a week ago, Beef had been put in charge. Guude really was gone. I still can't believe it. 

Beef hadn't put any video's out in a few days, he hadn't even tweeted much. I don't know how well Mindcrack will be without Guude, he was there backbone, their fearless leader. Him leaving could possibly be the worst thing to ever happen to Mindcrack.


	3. Chapter 3

Guude's POV

It's been 2 weeks. I'm running out of things to do. I've played Mario Kart, I've read multiple books, I've even went on a hike. 

I keep wanting to play minecraft, I go to my computer and sit down, only to open up minecraft and see the Mindcrack server.

I'm so frustrated. I've been really moody. It's starting to affect my daughter too. She keeps asking about my friends and the block game. I give her the same answer every time. 

I miss the guys so much. Even if it was very stressful sometimes, they always made the best of everything, and could find joy in the dumbest of things.

I feel like I haven't laughed in forever. My wife has tried talking to me but it hasn't helped. I feel completely lost with out Mindcrack.

Maybe i'll get on YouTube and watch a few of their videos, maybe that will help. 

I grab my iPad and my headphones and went to sit on my couch. I logged out of my GuudeBoulderfist account and onto my wife's account. I went to Beef's channel first. He has posted 1 video in two weeks. That's not like Beef at all. I watch the video, it is him and Kurt playing ABBA rules. Kurt wins and they do the outro. The video cuts to some fan art and Beef starts talking.

"Hey guys, so I don't know how often I will be posting video's. I've been extremely busy and stressed out lately with being the new leader. Don't worry to much about me guys, I will be fine. Kurt has been helping quiet a bit, but he has to keep walking to the farlands. I will try to get back on a schedule, but I honestly don't know guys, ever since Guude left its been really hard on all of us. Thanks for watching and for your patience with me. Bye guys" Beef says and the video ends.

Wow, Beef sounds so stressed, I've never seen him like this, it actually really worries me. It's all my fault too. I've been causing all this pain and stress. I feel terrible. 

My Skype rings and I check it. It's Pause.... again. He keeps trying to talk to me, I never answer though, that would break the rules I've set for this prank. Pause messages me.

(P-Pause)

P: Jason please, I know your there.

P: why did you leave? do you know how much stress Beef is going through? he is a wreck. I've talked to him, he isn't getting much sleep anymore and he hasn't been recording.

P: seriously Jason, just tell us whats going on for Beef's sake. For all of our sake, not only is the server but the whole group going down hill. Beef is trying his hardest, and so is Kurt.

P: Please Jason. 

I feel bad, but I'm not going to respond. I really hope the guys will be ok. This is going to make me go insane.

Beef's POV

I've been so on edge for the past 2 weeks. Guude left, I got put in charge, Kurt started helping when ever possible, and Pause is still trying to get ahold of Guude.

Everything is spiraling down, including my life. I've started cutting myself and drinking. I've never been a fan of alcohol but it really helps with the stress. The pain from the cutting is actually helpful, I know it's a terrible thing but I can't stop, the stress is so much, there is only so much more I can take before I snap.

I haven't told anybody about any of this yet. Although I think Kurt is catching on, he keeps asking how I'm doing and if I need help with anything. 

I rinse off my wrist and dry it on a towel, it looks terrible. I grab a bottle of whiskey and sit down at my desk, and log into Skype and into the Mindcrack server. 

I'm going to try to record. I don't honestly know how well this will go.

I'm half way through recording when I get an email that Play Mindcrack has crashed.... again. I stop the recording and take a big swig from the bottle and open up the Play Mindcrack server settings. 

It's been an hour and I can't get the server back up. I slam my fist into my desk frustratedly. I open Skype and message Kurt.

(B-Beef)(K-Kurt)

B: can you please help me with Play Mindcrack I can't get it back online.

K: yeah, you want me to call you?

B: sure.

I answer the Skype call.

"Hey Kurt" I say

"Hi Beef, so what's wrong exactly?"

"Play Mindcrack crashed again, about an hour ago and I can't get it back up." 

"Did you try refreshing the servers connection?"

"No, actually" I say and refresh it and it connects.

"That worked, thanks Kurt." I say

"No problem. By the way how are you doing?" 

"Why do you keep asking, you are just going to get the same answer, I'm a complete wreck, I'm barely sleeping anymore." I say and take another big swig from my bottle. I didn't even notice how much I've drunken till now, I've drunken half the bottle. 

"Dan, are you drinking?"

"Yeah, what about it."

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I didn't until a few days ago." 

"Dan, seriously if you need a break from this just let me know, i'll take over for a few days."

"No it's fine Kurt, I'm just stressed."

"I know but you haven't been sleeping vey well, and now your drinking."

"Seriously, Kurt, I will be fine."

"Ok, just let me know if you ever need help with anything or just need to talk." 

"Actually could you call and make sure the house for next weekend is reserved and make sure the panel time is set, also check and make sure we know who all is coming please" I ask. maybe a short break won't be bad.

"Of course, i'll make sure everything gets taken care of. You just relax the rest of the day. i'll make sure Play Mindcrack stays up."

"Thank you so much Kurt, I'm gonna go take a nap or something." 

"Ok, bye" 

"Yup" I say and end the call

I head to the bathroom and grab my razor blade. This is going to be a long week.

Kurt's POV

Beef hangs up. I'm really worried about him. From what he has told me, he barley gets any sleep, and now he is drinking! I feel he isn't telling me everything.

I call the people we are renting the house from and call and double check the panel time and who all is coming. 

Once I finish I call Pause on Skype.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Hi Pause, I'm really worried about Beef, when I called him earlier to help with Play Mindcrack, he was drinking, and from what I understand he is barely sleeping." 

"He's Drinking?" 

"Yeah"

"This is bad, and I still can't get ahold of Guude, I don't know if I ever will."

"I think it's a lost cause Pause."

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we try."

"True, could you talk to Beef please, he might listen to you." 

"Yeah I can try. Did he say when he started drinking?"

"A few days ago."

"Ok, I'll try talking to him."

"Thanks, I've got a few more things to arrange for next weekend so I gotta go."

"Ok, bye" Payse says and ends the call

Hopefully Beef listens to Pause.

Guude's POV

I don't know why I don't just log out of Skype. I keep getting messages from Pause. He really wants to talk to me. My phone beeps and I check it. This message from Pause absolutely shocks me.

(P-Pause)

P: Jason please, its been 3 weeks, Beef is literally loosing it, he has turned to drinking. He really can't take much more and he won't let me or Kurt help him. Please Jason we need you.

He only sent the one message this time. I can't believe Beef started drinking. That's something he promised he'd never do. I feel so bad, I've caused all this pain. Thankfully next week is the last week. Hopefully Beef can hold out till then.

Random fan's POV

It's been 3 weeks since Guude left, its been 2 since Beef's last video. Kurt's mentioned him a few times in FLOB, but besides that I haven't heard anything. Maybe we will hear from him at PAX prime. I hope he is ok.  
I hope the group will be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Beef's POV

I stepped off the plane. It was spring so it wasn't the warmest in Boston. I had on my hoodie which I planned to wear the whole time so no one could see my arms. I'm afraid of what they would think. 

I get my luggage and rental car and drive to the house we are renting. I'm the first one to show up. I park and head inside. Its a quiet spacious place, which is nice since there will be like 23 people staying here. 

I count the bed rooms, there are 10, each have 2 beds. Great, i'll have to group people together. I will probably share with Kurt. I choose a room and put my stuff on the end of the bed. this is going to be a long weekend.

Kurt's POV

The taxi pulls up to the house we had rented, there were quiet a few people here already. I pay the driver, grab my luggage, and head inside. 

I'm greeted by Beef, who looks a lot thinner than he used to. He isn't looking to good, the stress is really getting to him. He puts on a smile I can tell is fake.

"Hi Kurt!" Beef says

"Hi Beef" I say 

"We are sharing a room, i'll show you." Beef says turning and starting to walk.

I follow Beef to the room. It's a kinda small room with 2 beds. I put my stuff on the 2nd bed. 

"Hey Beef can we talk, please?" I ask

"Sure" Beef says with a sigh and plops down onto his bed.

"How are you holding up Beef, really this time. I don't want your usual answer." I say sitting beside him

"What is there to say besides I maybe get an hour of sleep each night, I'm drinking way more than I should. I'm a complete wreck, I'm really moody, and every time I try recording I'm always interrupted and have to stop and then I never put up any content. I feel like I never have any fun anymore, it's all business. I used to love waking up in the morning and sitting down to record and do my job, but now I just dread it. You guys are like a family to me, yes it helps, but also makes things worse." 

I didn't know it was this bad.

"Seriously Dan I think you need to take a vacation after this weekend, I will take over for a week."

"I don't know Kurt, I need to be there for the group, I'm the leader."

"I know, but you need the break, everyone does every once in a while." 

"I'll think about it."

"That's good" I say and pat his shoulder reassuringly.

"I've got to get everyone's rooms assigned" Beef says getting up and leaving. 

The poor guy, he really does need a break. 

Guude's POV

This weekend was Pax Prime. I'm going to watch the panel tomorrow. 

I hadn't gotten any messages from Pause, I think he finally gave up. I feel terrible about doing this now, the feeling of regret is becoming to much to deal with. I've started drinking more. My wife has threatened to leave if I didn't get my act together. She says I'm a bad influence to our daughter. 

Kurt's POV

Beef had been running around all day making sure everything is going smoothly and making multiple trips to the airport. it was around 11 PM. Beef had already went to bed, I told him I would take over for now.

After I double check everything I head to my room. I open the door and gasp. Beef is siting on his bed with a razor blade against his arm. Beef notices me and drops the razor blade in shock

"Daniel, why?" I ask while grabbing a wet wash cloth.

"The stress was to much Kurt. I couldn't take it, I had to do something." Beef says breaking into tears. 

I wipe of his arm.

"Stay here, i'll be right back." I say and leave the room. 

I go to Jsano and Chad's room and knock, Jsano answers

"Hi Kurt, whatcha need?" Jsano asks

"Come with me please, i'll explain in a minute" I say and start walking.

We get to me and Beef's room and I stop in front the door. 

"Daniel is going through a lot as you know." I pause, Jsano nods. "I just found out he is cutting himself, I don't really know how bad it is."

"Ok, i'll take a look, get the first aid kit from the bathroom." 

"Got it" I say and run to the bathroom and grab it. 

"Here" I say and hand it to Jsano.

We head into the room. Beef was still siting on the bed, he had the razor blade again. His arms were covered in blood. I rush over to him.

"Daniel, when did this start?" I ask

"Same time as the drinking." Beef replies shakily. 

Jsano comes over and cleans up Beef's arms. He sits down in front of Beef

"Why did you start cutting?" Jsano asks

"The stress of everything was to much, it was just an accident at first, but the pain felt amazing, so I continued. I know it's terrible but I can't stop." Beef says sobbing. 

"Dan there is a way to stop, you will just have to work through it slowly. Also you should probably try to stop drinking too, it's taking a really bad affect to your physical and mental health."

"I don't know if I can." Beef says

"Can you go get Pause?" I ask Jsano.

"Yeah" Jsano says leaving. 

I sit beside Beef, he is crying, the poor guy. 

Jsano and Pause come into the room. Pause is instantly hugging Beef.

"OMG Beef, are you ok, why didn't you tell me?" Pause says

"I don't know Pause." Beef says with a sigh.

"We are all here for you Beef, especially me, you are like a brother to me, just remember that."

"Ok" Beef says with a sigh. 

Jsano heads back to his room, Pause stays siting beside Beef. I pull out my laptop and send Guude a private message on Skype.

Guude's POV

I heard my phone go off. I check it,. there is a message from Kurt. 

(K-Kurt)

K: I really hope your happy Guude, I've never been one for really giving my opinion or stance but what you did is a terrible thing. you have betrayed our so called 'family'  
You leaving was the worst thing to ever happen. poor Beef is siting in Pause's arms crying! The stress is to much for him, he's becoming an alcoholic, and he is cutting himself! seriously Guude, I really don't know what to do. I used to see you as this amazing person and friend who could handle anything thrown at you, but now I just see you as someone who abandoned their 'family' and best friends. I really hope your happy with yourself, you are the start and probably the end to Mindcrack. This will probably be the last message any of us send, Pause has lost all hope, I have to. If there is any decency left in you then message me, or call me, do something PLEASE. that's all I ask.

Wow Beef is cutting himself and drinking, I really have done a terrible, terrible thing. I don't care about the prank anymore, I have to talk to them. 

I go to my office and start my computer and log into Skype and call Kurt.

Kurt's POV

Skype rings, it's Guude. I can't believe he actually called. I answer the call. 

"You have some serious explaining to do" I say 

"I'm so sorry Kurt" Guude says

"I-is that Guude?" Beef asks

"Yeah, it's me Beef, I'm so, so sorry, I should never have left it was such a stupid idea." Guude says

"Do you know what I've been through?" 

"I've heard and I'm so sorry."

"Why did you leave?" Pause asks

"I was so tired of all the pranks, I was tired of never being able to get anyone back, so I pulled a prank of my own, it was the dumbest mistake I've ever made. You guys hate me now, my wife took my daughter and left. I couldn't take much more of being away from you guys, it has literally ruined my life." Guude says

"It was all a prank?!?!" Beef says with an edge to his voice, you can tell he is really angry. 

"I'm so sorry" Guude says quietly.

"You should be! you have absolutely ruined my life! you deserve everything that has happened to you! I will never forgive you! I hate you" Beef yells

"Your right Daniel, i'll just leave, bye."

The call drops. 

It was all a prank, just a prank. I can't believe it, I can't believe he would do this!

"You gonna be ok Beef?" I ask

"Hopefully, I actually feel better now that I've expressed my feelings, even if it was kinda violent." Beef replies

"I can't believe it was all a prank. Who does that exactly?" Pause says

"I don't know, but we should probably get some sleep, we have a panel in the morning." Beef says

"Okay, goodnight Kurt, Beef." Pause says leaving. 

I fall asleep not long after.


	5. Chapter 5

Beef's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock, I actually slept pretty well last night. Maybe yelling at Guude was exactly what I needed, although I do feel a little bad. 

I get up and head into the nearest bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. I actually feel really good this morning. 

I head back to my room to see Kurt still asleep. 

"Hey Kurt, time to get up." I say

He groans and flips over to bury his face in his pillow. I just laugh. 

"Seriously dude we have to leave in an hour." I say

"Fine, I'm getting up" Kurt says.

I leave our room and head around the house making sure everyone is getting up. I some how get everyone to gather in the living room. 

I nudge Kurt in the side and gesture to him. Kurt Whistles a loud high pitch tone to get everyone's attention.

"Ok so we have the panel, then the signing after words, I also wanted to discuss something before we leave. Me, Kurt, and Pause talked to Guude last night, and well, it didn't go well, I ended up yelling at him, but that's beside the point, we are not going to discuss Guude during the panel or the signing. We will eventually tell the fans why he left but I want to take a little more time first. I also want to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, I was extremely stressed and it wasn't going well. I'm going to admit I have done some terrible things, as a few of you know, but I feel if we work together we can get through this and stay strong as a group." I say

~~~~

We get everything set up for the panel, the fans were starting to shuffle in. I was going to be the host for this, I had all the questions on my phone ready to go. 

After everyone was seated I started.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Mindcrack panel." I pause when everyone cheers "I will go down the line and introduce everyone. I'm VintageBeef." I pause again as everyone cheers.

I go through and announce everyone. 

"So we have preselected questions that I will read and we will answer them." I say

"First question is for Kurt, how long do you think it will take to reach the farlands?" 

Kurt starts his usual spiel. My phone vibrates and I check it, Guude posted a video on YouTube. It's titled GoodBye. oh no! This better not be what I think it is. 

"I need to leave stage for a minute you take over." I whisper to pause and run off stage.

I play the video. This is terrible, I feel like this is all my fault. I dial Guude's number in my phone. But he doesn't answer. This is really, really bad. 

I run back on stage and grab one of the microphones. 

"We have to take a short break, we will be back soon." I say cutting off Zisteau. 

I get a few looks. 

"Everyone backstage, now" I say and lead them off the stage. 

"GUYS" I yell to get their attention.   
They all quiet 

"Guude put out a goodbye video." I say.

I feel tears start running down my cheeks. I feel like this is all my fault I yelled at him.

"I tried calling him but he didn't answer." I bury my face in my hands "I feel like this is all my fault, I yelled at him, I told him he deserved his wife leaving him, that he deserved everything that happened to him, and that I'd never forgive him and that I hated him, and now he's gone and I can't say I'm sorry." I say sobbing. 

"Beef it's not your fault" Kurt says hugging me. 

I just cry into his shoulder, I feel like it's all my fault, if I could have kept my calm this probably wouldn't have happened.

Guude's POV

I closed out of Skype, I had tears streaming down my face. Beef hates me, I ruined his life and mine. 

I cuddle my pillow and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up a lot later than I thought I would, I glance at the clock, the panel is about to start. 

I really hated my life right now, I hate everything, but mostly myself. I ruined my best friends life. I head to my office and set up the webcam and start recording.

"Hey guys Jason here so I wanted to say I'm sorry for ever leaving it was a stupid idea, I thought I could pull a prank. I was so stupid, I ruined Beef's life. I ruined mine too, my wife took my daughter and left. its just been me, I have no one else. All the Mindcrack guys hate me, they have every reason to. I deserve everything that's happened. I want to say that I'm so sorry Daniel, I'm so, so sorry I did this, I made everything terrible, please forgive me, all of you guys. You guys were always there for me, but I wasn't there for you when you really needed me. I love you all like family, I never should have left, please forgive me. This is the last you'll here from me. goodbye guys." I say sobbing.

I stop the recording and upload it to YouTube. Once I know it's up, I get out of my chair and grab my gun. I deserve everything that has ever happened. I deserve this. 

I slowly and shakily move my arm so the gun is against my head. 

"I-I-I-I deserve this" I say sobbing. 

I hear my phone ring but ignore it. Nobody matters now, nothing does.


	6. Chapter 6

Guude's POV

I sit up really fast, I'm covered in sweat. My wife is sleeping peacefully beside me. I feel my head, it was all a dream, a terrible, terrible dream. I notice I'm shaking and crying, holy crap, that dream was absolutely terrible. 

"Jason you ok?" I hear from my wife.

"I had a nightmare." I say

"You want to talk about it?" 

"No, don't worry, just go back to sleep." I say and kiss her forehead.

"Ok" she replies 

Once I know she's asleep I get up and head to my office. It's 3 AM but I could care less. I boot up my computer and log into Skype. I put on my head phones and call all the Mindcrack guys. After they all answer I start talking.

"Guys, I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy, but I just had this terrifying nightmare that included all of you." 

"Nightmare?" Beef asks

"Yeah, it started with me being frustrated and deciding it would be a good idea to pull a prank were I leave the server and YouTube for a month, without telling anybody why."

"That is probably the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" I hear someone says around all the laughing.

"It was terrible though, I was literally going insane. It also changed so I was seeing things from different people's eyes. Beef you were elected as the new leader and Kurt was trying to help. You had so much stress put on you that you basically became an alcoholic and you were cutting yourself. In the end I ended up killing myself." I say

"Beef.. drinking.... most ridiculous thing I have ever heard" Pause says laughing hysterically.

"I know right!" I say joining in on the giggle fest. 

I finally compose myself, unlike Pause and Millbee, who are still laughing there butts off.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" my daughter asks walking up to me and yawning.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie did I wake you up?" I say ignoring all awes from the group

"Yeah. Are you talking to your friends?" 

"Yeah I am." 

"Can I talk to?" 

"Sure" I say and unplug my head phones. "say hi" 

"Hi" 

"Hi!" a bunch of people say enthusiastically which causes her to laugh.

"She has your laugh! that's so adorabables!" Beef says

"What are you guys talking about?" she asks

"A dream I had"

"Oh, ok" 

"Jason! why are you being so loud, you woke her up." my wife says coming into the room.

"Ohh he's being told!" Pause says jokingly.

"Hi guys" my wife says

"Hi" everyone says

"You do realize it's 4 AM." 

"Oh, no actually. Hey sweet heart why don't you head back to bed." 

"Alright daddy." She says giving me a hug.

"goodnight daddy's friends!" she says enthusiastically before walking out of the room. 

"Your daughter is too cute" Etho says

"Jason maybe we should go back to bed." 

"Ok, i'll be there in a minute." I say 

"Alright, goodnight guys"

"Night" a bunch of people say

My wife leaves. 

"That was fun, but I've got to go as you've just heard" I say jokingly.

"Bye!" I hear from everyone. 

I close Skype and head back to bed were my wife is peacefully sleeping.


End file.
